


Sonnet 35

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [5]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1





	Sonnet 35

Though Marianne had left her pocket sonnets behind at Mrs. Jenning’s townhouse, the words to Sonnet 35 played through her head with the cadence of hooves.

Such civil war is in my love and hate

That I an accessary needs must be

To that sweet thief which sourly robs from me.

 

Distancing herself from the pain of the city was necessary. If only she could reconcile herself to the rejection of her lover. Knowing the thief was not Miss Grey, but Miss Grey’s dowry was enough consolation to begin mending her torn heart.

She would find a way to survive.


End file.
